fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Incarnations
Incarnations is a roguelike RPG heavily inspired by Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and the Etrian Odyssey series. Like most umbrella games, it features an Author Appeal roster. Story The game's story follows the exploits of a large cast of heroes and ruffians alike who, after being torn from their stories, band together to delve into their distorted worlds of origin, stopping their former allies and longtime enemies from abusing the bridges between worlds to wreak havoc and destruction, all the while trying to discover what cataclysmic event caused their worlds to get pulled together in the first place. A more in-depth description of the story can be found here! Gameplay The game follows a party of up to five characters from various forms of fictional media inside of a sprawling labyrinth. The player has to guide them through the labyrinth and into its deepest floors while fending off powerful monsters. Exploration General Information When outside of combat, most of the gameplay consists of exploring the maze-like Yggdrasil Labyrinth. This maze is viewed from a first-person perspective, and most of its detail comes from descriptive events. Certain points on the map can be used for gathering resources, while others are events that can rejuvenate the party. However, an accurate map of the maze is not automatically recorded. It is up to the player to build their map as they progress through each floor, adding notes for helpful events or secret passages. F.O.E.s F.O.E.s are powerful enemies that, rather than being encountered randomly, exist on the map itself. They are incredibly powerful, but by being careful, the player can avoid having to confront them in battle. Defeating one will always yield rare items. Battles General Information While exploring, an indicator at the bottom-right corner of the screen will slowly change color, indicating how close the player is to the next enemy encounter. Once it's red, they will soon enter a random encounter with monsters. Combat is turn-based, and players can command Fighters to Attack, Guard, use Skills or Items, or attempt to Flee the battle. There are two "rows" in combat - the front row, and the back row. Back-row fighters get damage penalties to their melee attacks, but also take less damage from enemies' melee attacks. Three fighters can be in one row at any time, but the player's party can only be five characters maximum, so there will always be at least one empty slot. Certain skill effects, like Zer0's Decepti0n, can fill this slot for a single battle. Story events sometimes also add a computer-controlled character to the party, but they do not fill the sixth slot. Boosted Upon hitting an enemy with an element that they are vulnerable to or obtaining a critical hit, the attacker becomes Boosted. Boosted characters act at the very start of the turn and can use any skill they know without spending any HP or SP. Enemies can also become Boosted, however! Leader Abilities When setting up a party, a party member must be designated as the party's Leader. The Leader gains the temporary privilege of wielding their Leader ability - a special passive boon that affects all party members. Combo Attacks When the player is being clever about their skill usage or is backed into a corner, they may be given a choice to use a Combo Attack - an attack that combines the abilities of two party members to change the balance of the fight. Some dish out massive damage, while others empower allies with unique effects. Players are encouraged to try different combinations of heroes to discover them all! Other Equipment Each character has four equipment slots. The first is devoted exclusively to their weapons, and the second to their bodywear. The last two are "blank" slots. Headgear, Armwear, Footwear, or Accessories can be equipped to these slots, but each character can only have one of each type equipped at a time. Characters Party Members Villains Shopkeepers Enemies A list of enemies in Incarnations, including bosses, can be found here! Skills A list of skills in Incarnations can be found here! Items A list of items in Incarnations, including equipment and materials, can be found here! Labyrinths Quests Minigames Soundtrack Trivia * The game's original name, Monstrous Index, was in reference to its creator's original name Monstermanchego. After their name change to IncarnateParanoia, the title was appropriately changed to a name suggested by to reflect this. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Roguelike Games Category:MMC's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games